Lucifer (Firegod00)
Lucifer is the Demon spawned from one of the Eight Demon Lord Colstone housed in Naraka. He is the demon lord of fire, possessing enough power to burn down entire towns on his own, going so fare as to reduce entire areas to ash if he so desired. He was brought to life by Rei Mokuzai when he sought out the eight for himself, and Lucifer granted him a fraction of his powers as a reward. Though he is technically a part of Rei's legion, he doesn't follow orders from anyone, calming that he and his flames cannot be contained. Appearance Unlike many of his brothers, Lucifer appears as a regular human without any distinguishing features that betray his true race. Lucifer stands around 5 and a half feet tall, and resembles a tipical human in their early 20's. He has long brown hair that reaches just past his waist, and deep orange eyes that seem to burn into anything he casts them on. His attire is also fairly simple, consisting of only a pair of black jeans, fingerless combat gloves, and no shoes. His gloves have a silver star embroidered on the back, as well as a set of red rivets along his knuckles. They reach back to just below his elbows, ending in a red rim. He keeps his pants up with a brown belt and a silver star shaped belt buckle, as well as a loose hanging orange belt also adorned with stars. Lastly, he has a pair of circular earrings with stars on them, hanging from each ear. Personality Like his siblings, he thinks very little of humans, and has no qualms about killing them on sight. Unique to him however, is that he also thinks very little of other demons. He doesn't take orders from anyone, even those stronger than himself, and will only act if he feels the need. This has on more than one occasion caused others to change their plans around his mood, simply to get him to cooperate. The only thing that can motivate him the promise of a good fight, as he is always looking to prove his superiority to everyone, though most importantly himself. He is brash and cocky, and can very easily lose his temper if caught off guard or in a detrimental position. This is when he becomes truly dangerous, because he cares very little about others becoming collateral damage while he attacks. Magic and Abilities Fire Magic - Like his brethren, Lucifer possesses overwhelming power pertaining to the elements, specifically fire. He is able to generate fire in a variety of ways, such as lowering the temperature of the air to the combustion point, to summoning it with magic, and even expelling it from his lungs. His flames can reach upwards of 1000 degrees, and his body can heat up even hotter, to the point that he can melt metal in his hands. Though he appears to lack the telltale demonic features of his brethren, this is only because of his unique nature. His possesses wings of fire, that only emerge when he draws on a large amount of magic power. Mostly though, he relies on overwhelming opponents with massive attacks, forgoing strategy almost entirely in exchange for incredible power. *'Demon Inferno' - The most common of Lucifer's few named attacks. It's a fairly simple attack, with Lucifer simply blasting his opponents with a massive coelom of fire. Despite it's simple nature, it possesses incredible destructive power, allowing Lucifer to set ablaze entire city blocks in a single motion. *'Evil Sun' - A more precise, though no less effective, attack Lucifer developed to attack opponents at much greater range. First, Lucifer builds up flames in his hand, condensing it into a fireball, then launches it at an opponent. The high density of the flames causes the spell to travel at incredible speeds, and is able to hit opponents at a much larger distance. *'Hellfire Minions' - A more roundabout attack style then Lucifer is known for, but effective none the less. Lucifer breathes life into his flames, making them appear as tiny evil spirits that possess a simple consciousness. He can use this to amass a small army of flying bombs with the ability to seek out targets, or harass opponents to allow Lucifer to follow up with a mush more powerful attack. A less common use is to have then keep tabs on opponents Lucifer has lost sight of, ether from being outpaced, or simple boredom. Enhanced Physical capabilities - Being a demon, Lucifer's physical prowess far exceeds that of a human of the same size. His strength, speed, and endurance are all comparable to that of an S-Class mage, or higher. Humans rarely get the chance to confront him in close combat however, and those that do are rarely able to adapt to his strength before being consumed by his flames. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Caster-Mage Category:Demon Colstone